Omega Turtle Studios
Omega Turtle Studios(abbreviated OTS) is a "company" on BZPower that produces everything from comics to comedies to banners. It is run and operated by MT Zehvor, and has been in existence since summer of 2010. It was shut down after the BZPocalypse in 2011, but has recently been revitalized and is back in business. OTS is named after Omega Turtle, the character from the TBTTRAH Series. Members (in the order that they joined) MT: The leader of the company. Specializes in writing, specifically comedies. Is a famous comedy writer on BZPower, and is also the leader of the Toa Zehvor. Makuta of Comedy: The swiss army knife. Does anything and everything that is required. From comedies, to comics, to avs, MoC is the renaissance woman of the group. Kohu: A new member who seems to have taken control of OTS and now spends his time bossing MT and MoC around. Former Members Most Members were lost when OTS disbanded after the BZPocalypse. Mesonak: The manager of the department of marketecture, aka senior advertiser. Mesonak didn't do much save for MoCing, but he served the group's "gateway" into the land of podcasts and Halo players. Brenmac: A member of the writing department of OTS, Brenmac helped on multiple projects, including one Almost There. Ibrow: A veteran comedy writer and author of the The Vultraz Saga and Tahu vs. Tahu, Ibrow joined as a stepping stone for potential membership into the Zehvor, which was completed successfully. Kpik: A relatively new comedy writer, but one of MT's favorite, Kpik was one of the last additions to the team. He wrote 2 comedies in the past and was going to play a large role in OTS's summer plans before it was shut down. Tent163phantoka: Added because of his comic making skills, he was the second comic maker in the group. He also wrote comedies in his spare time. The Illustrious Var: Another public relations manager, also brought in because of his incredible ability as an artist. Made banners occasionally, and worked with Mesonak on TTV. Gorgnak: A longtime member of the Zehvor and fan of Aftermath, Gorgnak was added on to the team due to his unique perspective of Mete, one of the main characters of The Architect. Shadrahk: A comedy, epic, and short story writer who also stepped in to expand The Architect before it was canceled. Comedies Aftermath: Sorta an MT only thing, but this is the group's claim to fame. Currently the longest comedy(by post count) in the history of BZP. The Weird and Wild Adventures of OTS: The group's first joint comedy, it failed when Mesonak stopped writing and went AFK permanently(actually I really just blamed Mesonak unfairly). OTS Airlines: Suspended indefinitely, though MT has not put it out of the realm of possibility that it might appear after The Architect is finished. The Architect: Planned to release in Summer 2011, this focused on 4 warring races on the planet Kyrell-3, who are all trying to possess a special artifact that has the power to make them supreme. It was canceled due to OTS being disbanded after the BZPocalypse. Category:TBTTRAH Series Category:OTS Productions